Consumers constantly seek to improve the appearance of their skin, and in particular seek to improve the appearance of skin by reducing signs of skin aging, such as wrinkles and the like. Cosmetic products that enhance the appearance of skin are increasingly in demand as consumers increasingly seek to mitigate or forestall signs of aging, in particular of wrinkles and/or fine lines. In particular, there is an interest in products for cosmetic and therapeutic use on the skin.
Retinol is one of the most ubiquitous skin care active ingredients because of its ability to stimulate collagen synthesis. Enhancing collagen in the skin leads to improvements in the appearance of wrinkles, fine lines, and other attributes of the skin. However, the side effects of retinol are well-documented and may include irritation, excessive drying, and erythema.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide new compositions and methods for combating signs of skin aging. It is another object of the invention to provide new compositions and methods for combating signs of skin aging which have improved side effect profiles (e.g., less irritating) compared to retinol. It is a further object of the invention to provide such compositions and methods to improve the overall appearance of skin, including treating, remediating, reversing, slowing, and/or preventing signs of aging, including signs of aging associated with degradation of collagen and/or elastin matrices and to enhance the regulation of new skin cells.